PS4 Battra
PS4 Battra (バトラ Batora) is a Role-Play Character used by Fr0stfur Personality Although he is technically an Earth Defender, Battra cares little for humanity, seeing it as more of a nuisance. This often caused conflict with his other sibling. Unlike his twin, Mothra, Battra's personality is much more aggressive, attacking anything that harms the earth. Despite this, Battra is still an Earth Defender, and will work with them when faced with a greater danger to the Earth. Despite his less-than tolerant nature towards humans, however, Battra will still avoid skirmishes with mechas if possible. History 12,000 years ago, Battra wreaked havoc on an ancient civilization that was trying to control the climate on Earth. Battra went too far, though, so PS4 Mothra was forced to battle her twin to stop him. Mothra barely defeated Battra, sealing him away in the North Sea. However, in September of 2015, Battra was awoken by a meteor crashing down. As he awoke from his slumber, he spotted a Gojiran nearby, and decided to battle it. After a long fight, Battra lost, but was still satisfied to have gained more power by practicing with this Gojiran. Afterwards, Battra appeared in Tokyo after sensing a a threat, only to leave after a brief encounter with Cybersaur and another individual. As he went back to the ocean, the dark moth sensed a new threat to Earth and set off to combat it. As he arrived in Milwaukee, Battra quickly attacked him, eventually turning into his new form: Celestial Battra. Soon, another threat, a Ghidorah, appeared, but Battra still put up a great fight until help arrived. Unfortunately, Battra was severely wounded when he took a shoulder cannon blast to his soft belly to block it from hitting Mecha-King Ghidorah, who ended up betraying Battra anyways. After the fight, FrankGoji helped the divine moth heal his wounds. Soon after the fight, Battra came to Los Angeles with FrankGoji to battle AstroGodzilla and Crystal Biollante, MinaruShisa, and Baracrystaliogon. After a retreat, the exhausted kaiju was thrown into the Neo Empire's invasion of America. After a battle with The Crystal Cavalier, PS4 Battra was nearly killed by the evil kaiju, being taken out of commission for the rest of the Neo Empire arc. Abilities Larval Form= *Battra wields a massive, yellow horn that he can slash and impale opponents with, as well as use as a battering ram or bludgeoning weapon. *Battra can fire orange-yellow electrical blasts from his horn. *Battra can fire purple electric blasts from his crimson eyes. *Battra can burrow underground. *Battra can swim and breathe underwater. *With his powerful tail and sharp claws, Battra can use these and his horn to chain combo attacks, which makes him a potent melee fighter. *Battra has thick skin which can protect him against physical attacks. *Battra can sense threats to Earth and their location. |-|Celestial Battra= *Horn Blast becomes much more powerful, becoming radiantly white. *Eye Lasers become more powerful and white as well. Battra's eyes are also permanently white when in his Celestial form. *Can channel radiant energy into claws, horn, and tail. *Becomes much more durable, although his belly becomes softer. *Swimimng and Burrowing speeds become faster. Weaknesses *Because of his chaotic nature towards humans, Battra can cause unnecessary fights with the GDF. *Battra's swimming and burrowing speeds are rather slow. *Despite his thick skin, Battra has a weak spot in the form of his soft belly. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti-Hero Category:Insects Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Earth Defender Category:Video Game Character Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)